In the prior art capacitive sensor devices are known, which can be arranged for example on a hand apparatus, in order to detect an approach by a hand to the hand apparatus. Through a variation of the dielectric properties in the area of the sensor electrodes of the capacitive sensor device an approach, for example of a hand to the sensor device can be derived.
In this respect it is disadvantageous, that it cannot be clearly distinguished between an approach to the hand apparatus and a touch of the hand apparatus. Another disadvantage consists in that a further approach to the sensor device, for example a second hand, can no longer be reliably detected after a detection of a touch by a hand occurred.